


Been an Angel All Year (Coco x OC/Reader)

by crimsonheart01



Series: 12 Days of Ficmas [7]
Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Santa's Elf, Santa's Little Helper - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 16:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonheart01/pseuds/crimsonheart01
Summary: Getting a job as Santa's Elf helper in the local mall was the last thing Coco expected to find.





	Been an Angel All Year (Coco x OC/Reader)

**On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me a little Coco and his own personal elf**

**Word Count:** 1,284

**Playlist:**   _Santa Baby - Ariana Grande_

* * *

The group of them looked out of place the second they walked through the doors. There was no question about it. Bikers weren't a typical sight in the mall, not to mention approaching the Santa pavilion.

Coco was leading the pack. Angel, Gilly and EZ flanking him. He knew she hadn't told him specially what your seasonal job was for a reason, but he needed to know why. He wanted to find out what exactly you'd been hiding from him. He wasn't worried per se, but it still bothered him that he didn't know.

The only hint he had was from the paycheck she left out on the counter. He googled the name of the employer and found out that they were the company that set up the Santa displays in malls all around the country.

As they rounded the display, he kept a weather eye on the line up, but couldn't find her anywhere in that crowd. When they reached around to where Santa was seated, he found her. He stopped dead in his tracks. Angel crashing into him and swearing. Gilly and EZ stopped simultaneously and all of them stared at the sight before them.

"Shit bro." Angel chuckled, "No wonder she was hiding this from you."

Coco turned and deadpanned Angel, which only made him laugh harder. Gilly was chuckling to himself, while EZ shook his head and hid his smile. Coco licked his lips, watching every move she made. She had a smile plastered onto her face. It didn't look fake, which was a good sign, but he could see a slight strain around her eyes.

He watched as she crouched down, smiling and conversing with two little girls. She reached into the bag she was holding and handed them a few candy canes each. After the two girls were on their way, she straightened out and plucked a candy cane for herself. She dropped the bag down onto the ledge beside her and leaned back, peeling the plastic off her treat.

He wasn't sure what he was expecting when he came looking for her, but an elf was definitely not that. He had to admit that she made Santa's elves all the more hotter. The striped stockings were cute, and the red dress she wore was short and complimented her figure. It was the ears and the hat really did him in though. She looked like something right out of How the Grinch Stole Christmas.

He was so caught up in admiring her that he didn't notice what she was doing.

"Who knew candy canes could be so erotic?" He heard EZ mumble under his breath.

Coco whipped his head around to see all three of his brothers staring at his old lady. He turned back around and saw that her lips were puckered around the candy as she sucked it back into her mouth until the hook was pressing on the outside of her cheek. He had to tear his eyes away from her while she pulled the piece out to only start the same process again.

He whirled around on his brothers and gave them all an evil eye. Gilly smirked at him but took the hint and averted his gaze. Angel and EZ followed suit but not before making suggestive comments about what she was doing.

Shaking his head, he began making his way over to. He knew this was going to surprise her but he figured it would be better for her to find out he knew here, than at home. He knew she'd get embarrassed, and he loved the way her cheeks reddened in these situations.

****

**~(MMC)~**

"Fucking hell." I swore under my breath.

My co-worker side-eyed me, and murmured out the side of her mouth, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

I shook my head, "Nothing. Nothing at all."

My face heat up, the embarrassment of my getup coming on full force. It was bad enough that Coco was seeing me, but to have Angel, EZ and Gilly witness this? Well that was just worst case scenario. I ignored the fact that they were all milling around the exit of pavilion and kept up my permanent smile for the kids on my face. I handed out a few more candy canes and when the coast was finally clear I tossed my bag to my elf partner.

"I'll be right back." I whispered to her, "I have to go deal with a problem."

She arched an eyebrow at me but nodded, watching as I took deliberate steps around the ropes and into the chaos of shoppers around us. I glanced around, making sure that none of my supervisors were around and then speed shuffled to where Coco was coming from. I reached him before he got too close, and diverted him into the crowded women's apparel store.

"You aren't supposed to be here." I strained.

He smirked, "And miss out on this little number?"

His eyes raked down my body and back up. I bit down on my lip to hide my smile.

"Not the point." I continued, "I could get fired if they see me off gallivanting."

Coco winked, "No one said anything about gallivanting. I was just here to admire the view."

"Ugh!" I complained, "You're the worst, and I mean that literally."

He laughed at me, reaching and tugging me forward. He wrapped her arms around me before pressing a kiss to the tip of my nose.

"Now is not the time to be cute." I pouted.

He grinned, "I'm always cute."

I clapped both my hands against his cut lightly, "Stop it!"

I tried to give him a serious face, but the smile on his wasn't helping. I ended up giggling and ducking into his chest. His arms tightened around me, holding me close to him. I breathed in his familiar scent.

"I have to get back to work." I murmured against him.

He nodded, "Ok."

We stayed hidden behind the apparel for another long moment until I finally decided my embarrassment was safely packed away. I backed away from him about to exit the store when his hand caught my wrist. I turned to face him, expectant.

"Think we can put the outfit to use tonight?" He asked.

"Excuse me?" I tilted my head at him, "Got a thing for elves, do you?"

He smirked, "Maybe."

I laughed, pulling my arm from him and walking away.

"Have food ready and waiting for me when I get home, and I'll think about it." I called out as I left him standing in the entrance of the random store.

****

**~(MMC)~**

He parted from her with a firm smile on his mouth.

Angel smirked when he made his way back to the group of them, "Get a little something there behind the coats?"

All joy from his expression immediately dropped and he glared at Angel. Angel laughed but didn't say anything else. The four of them retreated from the mall, back to the parking lot where their bikes were.

"Wait til the rest of the boys get a load of this." Gilly commented.

EZ buckled his helmet and grinned, "Y'know they're all gonna wanna see this for themselves."

The three of them glanced at Coco. He eyed each of them individually before shrugging. He didn't care if the guys came out to see his old lady dressed up as one of Santa's elves. He knew that at the end of the day, he got to see what was under that outfit. They didn't. He revved the Harley to life, and backed out of his spot. The other three laughed over the sound of the roar of engines and followed after him.


End file.
